tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Nozzle spot
Nozzle spot is another way to say groin area. It is played for comedy within the Moment Spirit franchise. List of Moments Tim Tsukuda Tim only had this about three times prior to Season 5. Also, adding up a trip string during balance on Season 1 episode. In Season 2, his nozzle spot got infected, he had to rest for at least nine hours in recovery, but his girlfriend Krista Ulrich felt nauseous for at least nine hours, with the same time. Sid Winter Sid only has this once while there was a trip string during balance on Season 1 episode. He had an itch over that spot while he and his band got arrested on Season 2 episode. Sid once also got his nozzle spot bitten by Rufus, Lop's Beagle dog. Ty Pennington Ty had a worst one at once, and twice in another episode, and even trip string balance on Season 1. He also got one in Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids. Flint McCollough Flint only had it once from trip string episode on Season 1, and another on Season 2. Caleb Jones Caleb is one of the nozzle spot victims to the fence in Season 3. Ben Badley Ben accidentally hit his nozzle spot while balancing on a chair. Katsuro Takahashi Katsuro got his nozzle spot touched by Arlette Duguay in the movie TP-TH-7 and the Gang. He chases her back. Ronald Reeves With this running gag, Krista Ulrich always kicks Ronald in his nozzle spot every single end of the huge fights. He gets his nozzle spots kicked in almost all movies. Wicker Bowen Wicker's nozzle spot was smacked by Reagan Bowen while trying to kill a spider that was owned by the Moment Spirit residents. Troy Aaronsville Troy got his nozzle spot hurt after jumping in the plank of woods. The Grouch While the Moment Spirit members are disguised as Dance Dance Revolution characters, the Grouch gets kicked in the nozzle spot by Krista Ulrich, who is dressed as Yuni Verse. At the end of Christmas battle, Krista shoot the jingle balls straight at the Grouch's nozzle spot. Henrick Wolfington Krista Ulrich kicks Wolfington while rescuing Ty Pennington in Vacation Case. Aaron Nicola In The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life, Kendra Blood shoves Aaron Nicola across from 5B to 5A's door, and then he gets his nozzle spot kicked by Caleb Jones. Quentin Gross In The Moment Spirit Halloween, while looking for candies to return back to him with Lady Wolfess, Quentin Gross gets kicked in the nozzle spot by Dallas John Davids as a knight disguise during stare contest inside of the Moment Spirit's transformed haunted house. Trivia * Ronald Reeves always gets nozzle spot kicked more than anybody else. It's because it is a running gag, Krista beats him using her kick on that nozzle spot of his. * Tim Tsukuda, Ty Pennington, Sid Winter, and Flint McCollough all got their nozzle spots hurt at the same time while balancing trip string. * Some nozzle spots don't have to be kicked, but it can bother anyone when they have like an infection or an itch to that spot. * Nozzle spots can be also known as "bull's eye", "winky" (as of Home Alone 3), "round tables" (as of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed), and even "snozz". = Category:Words